muzykafandomcom-20200214-history
Muzyka:Artykuły na medal/archiwum
polski zespół rockowy powstały w 1974 roku w Lublinie przez Romualda Lipkę i Krzysztofa Cugowskiego. Zespół wielokrotnie zmieniał swój skład. 21 stycznia 2014 roku zespół ogłosił, że zagra trasę pożegnalną i zakończy swą działalność. polski zespół rockowy założony w 1986 roku przez Tomasza Lipińskiego. Zespół powstał w 1986 roku przez wokalistę i gitarzystę Tomasza Lipińskiego, który długo czekał za wydaniem debiutanckiego albumu Tiltu. W nowym zespole znaleźli się dodatkowo basista Marcin Ciempiel (który odszedł z Oddziału Zamkniętego po odejściu lidera i wokalisty Krzysztofa Jaryczewskiego) oraz perkusista Jarosław Szlagowski (do 1985 w Lady Pank, później chwilowo w Maanamie do rozwiązania zespołu). polski zespół punkowy założony w 1981 roku w Warszawie. Zespół powstał w 1981 roku w Warszawie. W pierwszym składzie znaleźli się: Robert "Robal" Matera (gitara, wokal, kompozycje), Krzysztof Grabowski (perkusja, teksty) oraz Dariusz "Stepa" Stepnowski (gitara basowa). Po pewnym czasie do zespołu dołączył wokalista Dariusz "Skandal" Hajn. Początkowo zespół istniał pod nazwą SS-20 (od radzieckich rakiet z głowicami nuklearnymi). Pierwszy koncert SS-20 odbył się w listopadzie 1981 roku. Ze względu na stan wojenny wymuszono zmianę nazwy na Dezerter. Pod tą nazwą grupa udała się na trasę koncertową z TZN Xenna i Deuter (Rock Galicja '82). polski zespół wykonujący muzykę rockową i nowofalową. Zespół powstał w 1981 roku w Toruniu, w wyniku przekształcenia grupy Res Publica. Republika od początku była związana z klubem Od Nowa oraz Uniwersytetem Mikołaja Kopernika, gdzie koncertował i odbywał próby. W 1986 roku grupa rozpadła się w wyniku nieporozumień. W 1990 roku doszło do reaktywacji zespołu, który od tamtej pory brał czynny udział w nagraniach oraz w koncertowaniu. W 2001 roku zmarł lider i wokalista zespołu, Grzegorz Ciechowski, przez co doszło do rozwiązania zespołu. polski zespół reggae. Zespół powstał w lutym 1983 roku w Warszawie z inicjatywy Roberta Brylewskiego i Pawła "Kelnera" Rozwadowskiego. Nazwa zespołu powstała w domu Joanny Kaniugi, przyjaciółki Brylewskiego i Rozwadowskiego. Oficjalny debiut zespołu miał miejsce 25 kwietnia 1983 roku w klubie Hybrydy (wcześniej, bo 27 lutego odbył się pierwszy koncert bez zapowiedzi grupy). W tym samym roku powstało pierwsze nagranie zespołu – „Idą ludzie Babilonu”. polski zespół nowofalowy założony w 1979 roku przez Lecha Janerkę. W oryginalnym składzie zespół nagrał jeden album, który nazywał się Klaus Mitffoch. Debiutancki album jest zaliczany za jeden z przełomowych w historii polskiej muzyki. Muzyka Klaus Mitffoch wyrażała egzystencjalny niepokój oraz zagubienie w nowoczesnym świecie. Duży nacisk zespół skierował na teksty antykomunistyczne oraz brzmienie bliskie rockowi alternatywnemu. Najbardziej reprezentatywnym utworem grupy była piosenka „Strzeż się tych miejsc”, zaś najbardziej znanym – „Jezu jak się cieszę”. polski muzyk rockowy, wokalista, pianista, flecista, kompozytor, producent płytowy, poeta, felietonista, lider i wokalista grupy Republika. Jako solista działał pod pseudonimami Obywatel G.C., Grzegorz z Ciechowa i Ewa Omernik. Oprócz działalności w Republice i solowo, tworzył teksty dla Lady Pank i Justyny Steczkowskiej. polski festiwal muzyczny. Pierwsza impreza odbyła się w 1970 jako Wielkopolskie Rytmy Młodych. Organizacją zajęli się zapaleńcy skupieni jarocińskim klubem Olimp. Wielkopolskie Rytmy Młodych trwały 10 lat i tylko w 1970 gromadziła same zespoły z Wielkopolski. Co roku coraz częściej o festiwalu mówiono w mediach. Początkowo festiwal gromadził muzyków z każdego stylu muzycznego. album Siekiery wydany w 1986 roku przez Tonpress.,Początkowo Siekiera była znana jako zespól punkrockowy, nazwany jako ''Czterech uroczych bestialców, najbardziej ortodoksyjnych punków, jakich znamy. Po odejściu Budzyńskiego, które po konflikcie z Adamskim założył Armię, Adamski zdecydował się na przejście na nowy styl muzyczny. Nowa Aleksandria zaprezentowała nowe oblicze Siekiery, która stała się nową falę. Płyta została krytycznie przyjęta przez ortodoksyjnych punków. Ortodoksyjni punkowie na znak protesty niszczyli płyty winylowe, wyrzucając je przez okno. polski zespół nowofalowy. 1984 powstał w styczniu 1985 roku z inicjatywy Piotra "Mizernego" Liszcza i Krzysztofa "Bufeta" Bary. Pierwszy koncert odbył się w lokalnym przeglądzie Rock Plus w Rzeszowie. Na debiutanckim koncercie gościnnie wziął udział wokalista Roman "Smutny" Rzucidło, który z czasem został głównym wokalistą zespołu. W pierwszym składzie działali Piotr "Mizerny" Liszcz (gitara), Krzysztof "Bufet" Bara (wokal), Wojciech "Pancerny" Trześniowski (gitara basowa) i Leszek Cielak (perkusja). W tym składzie 1984 nagrał pierwsze nagrania dla Radia Rzeszów 2 maja 1985 roku. Wówczas z zespołem rozpoczął współpracę Maciek Ćwiek (gitara akustyczna). polski zespół działający od 1982 roku, powstały w Warszawie, grający rock (głównie alternatywny). Liderem zespołu jest Kazimierz Staszewski (Kazik). W latach 90. Kult był uznawany za jedną za najważniejszych polskich grup rockowych. Kult powstał w 1982 roku z inicjatywy Kazika Staszewskiego i Piotra Wieteskiego. W lipcu 1982 roku odbył się pierwszy koncert w klubie Remont. We wrześniu 1986 roku ukazał się debiutancki album – Kult. Rok później ukazał się album Posłuchaj, to do ciebie (z przebojami „Na całym świecie źle się dzieje, koledzy” znanym również jako „Wódka” oraz z piosenką „Hej, czy nie wiecie”), a w 1988 roku Spokojnie (z przebojem „Arahja”). polski muzyk rockowy, nowofalowy, reggae i punk rockowy, tekściarz, gitarzysta, klawiszowiec, kompozytor. Lider i współzałożyciel grup Kryzys, Brygada Kryzys, Izrael oraz współzałożyciel Armii. polski zespół grający muzykę nowo falową i punkową. Sam zespół określa wykonywaną muzykę jako punkedelic (od muzyki punk i psychedelii z drugiej połowy lat '60.). Zespół powstał w sierpniu 1981 roku po rozwiązaniu grup Kryzys i Tilt. Robert Brylewski, lider grupy Kryzys zaproponował współpracę Tomkowi Lipińskiemu. Propozycja została przyjęta. W pierwszym składzie oprócz Brylewskiego (gitara i wokal wspierający) i Lipińskiego (wokal główny, gitara rytmiczna) znaleźli się Jarek Gruszka Ptasiński (gitara), Tomek Men Świtelski (saksofon), Ireneusz Jeżyk Wereński (gitara basowa) i Sławek Słociński (perkusja). polski zespół muzyczny z Torunia grający muzykę heavy metalową. Liderem zespołu jest Grzegorz Kopcewicz działający pod pseudonimem McButelka. Nazwa zespołu pochodzi od pseudonimu McButelki. Zespół powstał na początku 1996 roku, kiedy to McButela zwołał kolegów z zespołów Kobranocka (Dr Frankenstein grający na gitarze i wspierający wokalem i Piękny Lolo na wokalu wspierającym i perkusji) i Ok'laski (HipHłop, grający na basie oraz wspierający wokal). W nowo powstałym studiu „Artus” w podziemiach Dworu Artusa w Toruniu, w grudniu 1996 roku zespół zarejestrował utwór „Potrzebni”. Nagranie powstało w celu sprawdzenia jakości nowego studia. polski zespół rockowy, punk rockowy i nowofalowy. Zespół Tilt był jednym z pierwszych w Polsce zespołów grających muzykę nowofalową. Na temat zespołu Tilt powstały film pt. Tilt Back z 1980 roku i Pasażer z 1985 roku. Nazwa zespołu pochodzi od napisu informującego o przerwaniu gry spowodowanego szarpaniem, popychaniem lub uderzaniem we flipper. utwór zespołu The Clash z wydanego 14 grudnia 1979 albumu London Calling. Kompozytorem utworu jest Paul Simonon. W oryginale utwór trwa 3:20. ;Covery *The Analogs jako Strzelby Z Brixton – na albumie Oi! Młodzież; koncertowo; na kompilacji dołączonej do Machiny 6/98; * Aviomarin – koncertowo; * The Bandits – koncertowo; na kompilacji A Tribute To The Clash; * Blaggers ITA – na singlu Guns of Brixton; * Bushmen – na kompilacji The Clash on Parade vol. 2; * Calexico – na splicie Calexico / Beirut; * Die Toten Hosen – koncertowo, także z Gentlemanem. gatunek muzyczny, którego kształt zdefiniował swoją muzyką belgijski zespół Agathocles. Termin jest referowany jako styl muzyczny Agathocles. Zespół wydał cztery płyty przekrojowe zawierające tę nazwę: Mincecore (1998), Mince Core History 1985-1990 (2000), Mince Core History 1989-1993 (2002) i Mince Core History 1993-1996 (2006). Jan Frederickx (Agathocles) określił mincecore jako ekstremalny grind starej szkoły z politycznymi tekstami. Roel Tulleneers (także Agathocles) określił mincecore jako socjo-polityczną i krytyczną formę grindcore'u. polski niezawodowy grafik, fotograf i dziennikarz muzyczny. Od 1997 do chwili obecnej członek zespołu Hangöver, basista, perkusista. Członek zespołu Necroslaughter. Uczył się grafiki komputerowej na programie Art Studio na komputerze Timex 2048. Następnie tworzył strony internetowe dla zespołów muzycznych. Pierwszą pracę jako grafik uzyskał w Morbid Noizz Productions. Był redaktorem naczelnym zinów Sadistic i Wolfpack, tam też oraz w Bad Taste magazine i Morbid Noizz magazine odpowiedzialny za oprawę graficzną. Były recenzent w Morbid Noizz magazine. Od 2002 zatrudniony w wytwórni Prophecy Productions. szwedzki zespół metalowy, założony w Karlstad w 1992. Zespół został założony, aby grać covery zespołu Venom. Pierwszy skład stanowili Mr. Violence (śpiew), Ronnie Ripper (gitara basowa), Garm Stringburner (gitara elektryczna) i Captain Cannibal (perkusja). W maju 1993 zostało nagrane demo The Kill, wydane w tym samym roku. W lutym 1994 zostało nagrane demo Brilliant Loud Overlords of Destruction, także wydane tego samego roku. Latem 1994 perkusista Captain Cannibal opuścił zespół zastąpiony przez Hellcopa. Między 25 a 30 grudnia 1994 został nagrany album Hardrocker. W pierwszym okresie zimowym 1995 została wydana kaseta Hell Beer, a w sierpniu 1995 płyta długogrająca Hardrocker na CD i LP, której wydawcą była wytwórnia Primitive Art Records. Podczas imprezy z okazji wydania płyty zostało nagrane wideo Hardrocker. W ostatni weekend listopada 1995 Gehennah nagrał mieszczący dwa utwory singel No Fucking Christmas, wydany w tym samym roku. polski zespół wykonujący doom metal, powstały w styczniu 1996 w składzie Damian Hellwing (gitara basowa), Sławomir Pyrzyk (śpiew, gitara elektryczna, programowanie syntezatorów), Grzegorz Sobolewski (gitara elektryczna). Sławomir Pyrzyk pozostaje jedynym stałym członkiem zespołu. Od momentu powstania zespół grał próby w Katowicach w Cyberstudio, a w kwietniu 1996 roku nagrał godzinne demo Dream of Dark Hour. W grudniu zaczął pracę nad demówką The Bleeding Art, którą nagrał w tym samym studio w kwietniu 1997 i która była przearanżowaną wersją pierwszego dema. Wydana została w tym samym roku przez Ceremony Records. Z powodu nieporozumień podczas sesji nagraniowej z zespołu został usunięty Grzegorz Sobolewski, ale uczestniczył do końca w nagraniu. Następnie Hellwing i Pyrzyk zaczęli pracę nad promo Erotica. belgijski zespół grający polityczny grindcore, powstały w 1985 w mieście i gminie Mol w Belgii. Nagrywa liczne splity, ma ich na koncie ponad 70. Styl muzyczny, który wypracował zespół, został przez sam zespół nazwany mincecorem. Skład zespołu zmieniał się i obecnie jedynym jego pierwotnym członkiem jest Jan Frederickx. Obecny skład stanowią Jan Frederickx, Dirk Cuyx i Roel Tulleneers. Pierwotni członkowie zespołu, Jan Frederickx (wtedy gitara eletryczna, śpiew) i Erwin Vandenbergh (wtedy perkusja, śpiew), po tym, jak od 1981 byli aktywni w undergroundzie, pisali ziny, kompilowali składanki i pomagali organizować koncerty, zaczęli w 1985 jamowanie w dwuosobowym składzie. Coverowali takie zespoły jak, Accursed Bludgeon, Hellhammer i Neos. Zespół nagrał kilka rehów w kilku salach prób i za każdym razem był wyrzucany ze względu na hałas. producent i DJ drumandbassowy, właściciel wytwórni Full Cycle Records. Pochodzi z rodziny jamajskich imigrantów. Gdy miał 16 lat, został relegowany ze szkoły. Pod koniec lat 80. zaczął tworzyć pierwszą muzykę inspirowaną housem i reggae. Produkcji muzycznej uczył się w The Basement Project na automacie perkusyjnym Yamaha RX17, samplerze Akai i programie Cubase. W 1990 na Festiwalu w Glastonbury poznał DJ-a Suva, DJ-a Die'a i Krusta, z którym zaczął pracować w 1992, a w 1993 otworzyli wspólnie wytwórnię Full Cycle Records. W 1997 założył grupę Reprazent, której debiutancki album New Forms w tym samym roku zdobył Mercury Prize. polski zespół deathmetalowy, powstały we wrześniu 1992 jako Golgota. Pierwszy skład zespołu tworzyli Krzysztof Trzciński (śpiew), Roman Markowski (gitara basowa), Sebastian Jańczak (perkusja) i Sobiesław Zwara (gitara elektryczna). W 1994 zespół zmienił nazwę na Calvaria. Została nagrana taśma Reh 94 (nie była rozprowadzana). W 1995 w Warrior Studio zostało nagrane demo Ostatnia Wizja. W 1996 zespół opuścił Sobiesław Zwara, a na jego miejsce, jako gitarzysty, dołączył na przełomie marca i kwietnia Karol Jaszewski. Krzysztof Trzciński oprócz śpiewu zaczął grać na gitarze. W tym składzie w 1997 w New Project Studio zostało nagrane Promo 97. W maju 1999 w Selani Studio został nagrany album Potęga Nienawiści, wydany na kasecie przez Horna Records. polski perkusista metalowy. Grał w zespole Damnation, z którym nagrał płyty Rebel Souls (1996), Coronation (1997), Ressurection of Azarath (2003) i składankę Czarne zastępy w hołdzie... KAT, gdzie zagrał w utworze Porwany Obłędem. W 1997 dołączył do zespołu Behemoth, z którym nagrał płyty Bewitching the Pomerania (1997), Pandemonic Incantations (1997), Satanica (1999), Thelema.6 (2000) i Zos Kia Cvltvs (2002) oraz Demigod (2004) oraz epki Antichristian Phenomenon (2001) i Conjuration (2003). polski zespół metalowy, określający swoją muzykę jako „Satanic Metal Slaughter” lub „Satanic Metal Attack”. Styl zespołu określany jest jako black/thrash/speed metal. Witchmaster powstał w 1996, założony przez muzyków zespołu Profanum: Geryona (gitara elektryczna, śpiew), Reyasha (gitara basowa, śpiew) i Vitolda (perkusja). W 1997 zespół nagrał reh demo Thrash ör Die i studyjne demo No peace at all. W 2000 w wytwórni Pagan Records została wydana płyta (CD, kaseta, LP) Violence & Blasphemy, nagrana w Polysound Studio w Zielonej Górze. Po wydaniu płyty zespół opuścili Reyash i Vitold, a dołączyli Shymon (gitara basowa) i Inferno (perkusja). kaseta koncertowa zespołu Guernica Y Luno, wydana po zakończeniu działalności zespołu przez Guernica Project. Kaseta jest zapisem koncertów, które odbyły się w Warszawie, Wągrowcu i Wrocławiu w latach 1994-1996. Liczy 21 utworów, w tym jeden – R.A.F. – w dwóch wersjach. Wkładka kasety zawiera przedruki artykułów o Guernice Y Luno: * Znałem ich z „Głosu Słupskiego”, datowany ręcznie na 17 kwietnia 2000, nr 85 (1492); * Kto zbuntował Indian? z „Rzeczpospolitej”; * Czy istnieje terror usprawiedliwiony? z „Życia”, datowany ręcznie na 7 lipca. belgijski muzyk, gitarzysta, basista, klawiszowiec. W wieku 9 lat zaczął uczyć się gry na organach i brał lekcje przez 2 lata. W wieku 13 lat kupił pierwszą gitarę. Mieszka w Herk de Stad w Belgii. Grał wspólnie z Burtem Beyensem w zespole Necrosis. W 1990 dołączył do zespołu Agathocles, z którym nagrał m.in. epki Agathocles / Blood, Agathocles / Smegma, Agathocles / Nasum i Agathocles / Putrid Offal. W Agathocles grał na gitarze elektrycznej, do kwietnia 1991. Od września 1991 do roku 1993 gitarzysta zespołu Renaissance, przemianowanego następnie na Rinascimento i na Red Nucleus. polski zin o muzyce metalowej, ukazujący się w latach 2000-2002. Był tworzony przez osoby m.in. z Lublina, Zielonej Góry i Tczewa. Logo i nazwa zostały zaczerpnięte od szwedzkiego zespołu o tej samej nazwie, który w 2000 zmienił nazwę na Wolfbrigade. Zostały wydane trzy numery. Wszystkie numery były monochromatyczne i wydane w twardej okładce. Numeracja była odwrócona i zaczynała się od numeru setnego, kolejne były numery dziewięćdziesiąty dziewiąty i dziewięćdziesiąty ósmy. Oprawę graficzną wykonał Łukasz Jaszak. Wolfpack zawierał wywiady, artykuły o zespołach, recenzje wydawnictw muzycznych, felietony. nowojorski zespół grający rock, powstały w 2000 roku w Williamsburgu na Brooklynie. W skład zespołu wchodzą Karen O (śpiew), Brian Chase (perkusja) i Nick Zinner (gitara elektryczna, drummaszyna). Ze względu na na trasy koncertowe, na początku 2006 do zespołu dołączył gitarzysta Imaad Wasif. Pierwszym wydawnictwem Yeah Yeah Yeahs była epka Yeah Yeah Yeahs, wydana własnym nakładem pod koniec 2001, następnym epka Machine, wydana 5 listopada 2002. W 2003 zespół wydał płytę długogrającą Fever To Tell, która sprzedała się w liczbie ponad 750 000 egzemplarzy. 19 października 2004 zespół wydał pierwszą płytę DVD, Tell Me What Rockers to Swallow. polski wokalista. W latach 70. występował jako wokalista w Teatrze Rampa na warszawskim Targówku. W tym okresie pojawił się ówczesny przebój Andrzejczaka Peron łez. W 1982 po odejściu Romualda Czystawa dołączył do Budki Suflera, z którą nagrał utwory Jolka, Jolka pamiętasz..., Czas ołowiu i Noc komety, cover utworu Time to turn niemieckiego zespołu Eloy, z których dwa pierwsze zostały wydane potem na płycie 1974-1984. Płyta długogrająca, którą miał nagrać z Budką Suflera przy okazji płyty 1974-1984, została ostatecznie nagrana z nowymi tekstami, śpiewanymi przez Krzysztofa Cugowskiego, i wydany jako Czas czekania, czas olśnienia, a materiał nagrany z Andrzejczakiem nie został wydany.